mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Guymon
"B.J. has shown his boxing skills have been much better than most and is always a favorite in the jiu-jitsu department. But in this case, B.J. is going up against an opponent that has better boxing skills than he has, and Diaz has enough jiu-jitsu skills to fend of his submission attempts. On top of this, he has to deal with a huge size disadvantage. Diaz wins by TKO due to strikes in the third round." - Mike on the BJ-Diaz fight. "This is a very tough fight for Tito. Rashad has more ways to win the fight and is stronger in all areas of MMA. Physically, Rashad is also in much better shape than Tito. Rashad is younger, faster and has way less battle damage than Ortiz. All this is too much for him to overcome. Tito gets KO’d in the third." - Mike on the Tito-Rashad rematch. "I see Franklin taking this fight. Everyone has caught on to Chuck's game, which has not changed one bit. I also feel that Rich will use kicks to set up the end result: KO in the second round." - Mike on Chuck-Rich. This is one hard fight to call, in my opinion. I see Rashad using his movement and superior conditioning to edge out a victory in a split decision." - Mike on the Rampage-Rashad fight. "This is gonna be one hell of a fight. I think you’re gonna see lots of action from both fighters. Kenny will have the advantage in the striking department, with his use of the elbows. Kenny wins this one with strikes." - Mike on the Florian-Gomi fight. "I know people are gonna be all over the Jon Jones freight train, but I'm going with B-Vera on this one by second-round TKO." - Mike on the Vera-Jones fight. "Diego is just tenacious. His cardio, he's gonna come up in contagious. He's a freaking tactician. You can't question his cardio. Who's gonna win this fight? Diego's a friend of mine, BJ's a friend of mine. I see BJ, because of his experience." - Mike on the fight between BJ and Diego. "I love Rashad and his style, but Machida is the king of the distance game. I see him frustrating Rashad and getting the W." - Mike on the Rashad-Machida fight. "Diaz takes this one by annoying his opponent to death." - Guymon on the Diaz-Zaromskis fight. "I think Randy has more ways to finish this fight than Mark. I see Randy taking this fight into the third round and getting the TKO with strikes." - Mike on the Couture-Coleman fight. "I’m looking forward to seeing how this fight plays out. I see Fitch just plain wearing down B.J. I believe Fitch has a much stronger training camp and work ethic. Fitch by split decision." - Mike on BJ-Fitch. " Michael Guymon: I know everyone and their mother is taking GSP over Shields. I’m going with Jake. This fight will hit the ground one way or the other, whether it be Shields taking GSP down or GSP taking down Shields. In either scenario, I see Jake physically turning into an octopus and submitting George -- the end." - Mike on GSP-Shields.